


Everyone's favorite guy

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you meet Gabriel who is a snobby quarterback who is dating your roommate. You hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone's favorite guy

 

By:L.R. Bare

Rated:Mature

Pairing: Reader/Gabriel

 

I have always been shy. No secret there. My freshmen year in college was no exception. I has taken a apartment off campus with some chicks. One happened to be my best friend's cousin. She was way different from my best friend who got a scholarship at UCLA. 

 

I almost wish I would have gone with her. I was stuck with her snobby cousin. Who according to my bestie used to be cool. Now she was a cheerleader. I hate cheerleaders. I am a bookish kind of gal. I am majoring in journalism. I am minoring in teaching. I will teach like Stephen King did before getting published. Hey it worked for him. 

 

I now work at a little cafe on campus. It serves coffee and pastries. I usually get away from my preppy , peppy roommate but today all the jocks and cheerleader came into my shop. He was in the middle of the pack and my roommate was all over him. I knew him by his reputation alone. I had a crush from afar. He was famous. He was the all star quarterback. His hair was golden wheat and his eye were golden whiskey. 

 

They all sat down. I thought "Shit they sat in my area. " 

 

I made my way to them and of course they were all obnoxious . He was no exception. When he ordered he acted like he was a god and thought I should flirt with him. Like all the girls did. My roommate asked me "What was my problem ?" when she ran into me as I was getting that tables order. 

 

I did not bother to tell her how the star quarterback had pitched my ass. Or that his one linebacker had manhandled me also and asked to comp the whole order. 

I just shrugged and served the drinks and pastries. I gave them their check fifteen minutes later. And yep as I was serving another table they all got up and left. I saw not only had they not left me a tip. They did not even pay. 

Before we closed. Gabriel yep that was the jerks name came back and paid but man was he obnoxious. 

 

He even pitched my ass again. Though he was hot. I just shook my head and he whispered in my ear if I wanted a tip I should play nice. I just gave him a dirty look and said "Yeah sure" 

 

Then he left laughing at me. This burned it. I hated all jocks. 

 

I was in a mood as I drove home. I was still pissed and of course my roommate had her little friends there in our living room as I came in. 

Gabriel just smiled and waved at me which got me more ticked and I stomped into my room. I changed into my PJ's and stayed in my room all night. Thank god I had the master bedroom. I had a bathroom. 

 

I was watching "Lethal weapon. " It was the 90's and what can I say I loved Mel Gibson. 

 

They were still being obnoxious but had settled down. Jenny (My roommate) had made them. She did not want to get kicked out. 

 

I walked out to get a snack and saw Gabriel and my roommate macking on the couch. The linebacker whose name was Josh up to me as I poured coke in my glass. I was reading a book. 

"Hi" he said

"Yeah hi" I said grabbing some cookies I baked a few days ago. 

Josh asked "Can I have some please?" 

Then I heard Gabriel walk in and I looked up into his whiskey colored eyes. Yes the were beautiful but he was still an ass. He looked at me like he knew what I was thinking and laughed. As he took a cookie from Josh and ate it. 

"MMM these are good. Jen you bake these ?" he asked as he looked at me. I shivered. I felt him look at me and saw him look at my pj top. My nipples had hardened and he licked his lips. 

"No Y/N did" Jen said yelling from the next room as she found another movie to watch. 

 

"Well Y/n they are really good" Gabriel said taking another cookie. I was glad he took some because I needed to leave them alone. I needed to exercise more. I thought. 

He must have read my mind he said "You are perfect you should eat another one. " He winked and I put my finger in my half open mouth and acted like I was gagging. 

"Even if you like my cookies you are still a jerk." I said and walked back to me room. 

 

I locked the door behind me. I heard laughing as I was turning up the Tv. 

 

I swore that night all I did was dream of Gabriel. He was nice and sweet in my dreams. Nothing like the big headed quarterback that really was Gabriel. 

 

I woke up and went out to the living room and saw that they had crashed out there watching tv. At least Josh did. And the girl that was with him. I was getting a bowl of cereal when I heard the door open to Jen's room. Out came Gabriel in his boxers. 

 

I just shook my head. 

"You like what you see doll. We could go in your room and give it a go." Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"You are a pig" I said 

 

He grabbed a bowl down and poured some of the sugar cereal that my roommate kept. I just watched as he woofed down a huge bowl of sugar laced cereal. 

 

"You know princess I see you watching me. I know you want me. How were those hot dreams of me last night?" he asked

I had to have gave a shocked face. How did this asshole know what I dreamt? 

"Fuck you dick head." I said and walked by him. 

"Oh but that was not nial" He said 

I whipped him the finger and Called him a "Jerkwad."

He laughed and poured more cereal. 

I went back in my room. I had to get ready for my shift. It would be Saturday night and jerk like him would be there to harass me at my work.


	2. Chapter 2

You had to endure Gabriel more because my roommate was dating him. He got more and more under my skin. It was because he was hot and he knew it. 

 

At least they avoided the coffee house most of the time. The big group that is Gabriel and Josh would still come and bug me. At least Josh would tip me Or at least you figured it was Josh. He was the nice one. He had golden hair and blue eyes to die for. You still thought Gabriel was nice looking but such an asshole. He felt like he was God's gift to mankind you swore. 

 

************************************************

 

Gabriel's point of view. 

 

He was mad. These humans worshipped him but did not care about him. Not one of them really cared about him. So he was mean to every one of them. He would be mean to them but because he was the star football player they would still be nice to him and let him have what he wanted when he wanted it. 

 

He knew he was not as good looking as they let on. Half of them would think that hey he is short for his position. Or hey I have seen better looking but yet they would still kiss his ass so they could hang out and get to party with him. He had gotten famous just by throwing a football around the field. And if he stayed at it he would go Pro but that was not the plan. 

The plan was this. That he would give a few people their just desserts and then make them all forget him. He was laughing at this cheerleader named Jen he was currently dating. She was awful. She was so very condescending to everyone. Even her roommate who well was different he had to admit. 

Y/N was truly perplexing to him. She had him floored. From the first time he met her. He was downright mean to her. And when he read her thoughts she really thought he was good looking until well . When he got mean with her. She said what she felt. 

 

He felt himself have to say something nasty back. She never gave in though. And never sucked up. 

 

And when he was in her and Jen's apartment she was nice but still not sucking up to him. She was not thinking well he will do something for me if I do this like the other ones did. They all were phonies except her. 

He had to admit he liked going toe to toe with her better than having sex with little miss blond cheerleader. 

 

He was practicing a week after meeting Y/n . Everyone had left the field he was still throwing footballs. Then he heard someone catch one. 

 

"Hi Michael" Gabriel said as he took off his helmet. 

"Hi hot shot" Michael said and walked towards him. 

"Why are you here?" Gabriel asked

"What are you doing? You know you letting them see you like this becoming famous. It is stupid." Michael said

"You know all I have to do to these humans is snap my fingers and they will forget." Gabriel said

"Well not all of them are human or well she is gifted." Michael said

"Who which one?" Gabriel asked He was thinking wouldn't I know it? 

"No she does not know she is gifted. Plus she is different and you need to quit being mean to all of them ." Michael said not wanting to tell his brother that he was there for a different reason. No matter Gabriel was stuck on being undercover. He loved being a Trickster. He also thought Michael could not find him anytime he wanted and but yes Michael could. 

Gabriel pulled his hand through his wavy wheat blond /brown hair. It was more blond because he went to the beach that weekend. "So you going to tell me?" Gabriel said waiting for his brother to tell him. 

"No I am not." Michael said. 

*******************************************************

You were making Chili and as always for the last few weeks. Gabriel and Josh came through the door when Jen did. 

"MMMMMMMM smells good" Gabriel said taking a cracker and dipping it into your chili. 

You shook your head. And hit him with the big spoon. 

"Ouch" Gabriel said but he still got some and smiled happily with his prize. "It is good" He said as he ate. 

 

"Yeah well I can cook" You said 

 

"Yeah well we can eat" Gabriel said 

"Who said I was letting you eat my food." You said . You turned and looked at him damn why did such a jerk have to have such a good looking face. And damn he just pulled off his shirt. You turned around quick but he came around like he knew what you were thinking. 

His eyes narrowed as then he said "Hey Josh why not ask Y/N out" Gabriel said 

Josh came around and asked "Well you want to go out?" He asked 

"Sure why not " You say giving Gabriel a dirty look. Gabriel then looked hurt. 

You finish the chili and then you have a bowl. You just be nice even though you still hate how Gabriel is . The more you scowl the more he laughs at you. 

He irritates you. You finish and go into your room. 

He knocks on your door and asks you to use your bathroom. 

"No you have a bathroom. Go kiss that mirror out there." You say

"But I want to kiss your mirror too" He says all whiny. 

He makes you laugh. You let him use your bathroom. 

When he comes out he see you watching one of your favorite movies. He sits on your bed. 

"I like this movie" He says and looks like he wants to stay watching it with you. 

You sigh and say I don't care. You push him off your bed and yell "Get the F out of my room please." 

You were mad. You wanted to be alone. 

"Well excuse me" Gabriel said but he had a puppy dog expression in his eyes. You slam the door and lock it. 

That night you fall asleep and dream of him again. Damn him you think when you wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel did not know how to act around her. She would be nice one minute then slam the door in his face the next. And talking to Michael did not help. He also knew his brother was still around. He saw him again yesterday. 

He would make her have lustful dreams of him and he would torment her every morning flirting with her. She was not swayed though. He knew he had treated her badly but he could not help but fight with her. And Jen telling him to get Josh to date her. He had been on board for it so he could see her. He also thought she would say no. She floored him when she said yes. 

 

This double date was going to be the death of him. It would torture him. He had only known her a few weeks and she was all he could think of. And Michael on a mission was not helping. He had a feeling Michael was not ok with his Trickster duties. He wondered would michael interfere? He also wondered who was the person Michael was talking about that was special? 

 

Tonight was the date or double date. Josh annoyed him so much . He knew he was jealous when they picked up the girls. And Y/N looked drop dead gorgeous. She had on a short red dress. Damn she had nice legs. 

 

He kept looking in the mirror at her. She flipped him off a few times though and he laughed at her. When they were in the theater watching the movie Jen practically sat on his lap and kissed him. He knew he had to play the part. So he kissed her back. Josh had his arm around her. Gabriel could feel it. Gabriel had put himself in the middle of both girls. Josh had pulled her in for a kiss which was funny because she had thought of the kiss that the dreams he was making her have . She was thinking of him. He had a huge smile and was snickering while kissing Jen who hit him. 

 

"What is so funny Mister?" Jen said then she got off him and sat down like she was punishing him. He noticed Y/N break Josh's kiss about that time. He looked at her as she turned back to the screen and then he noticed Jen looking at him. Jen got up and took his hand making him go out to the lobby. 

 

"Ok what is the deal. I have noticed you looking at my roommate more than you look at me." Jen said 

Then Gabriel realized what he was doing and turned on the charm. "Come on you know she is not even in your league. " He said and then took her in his arms and charmed her into believing his words. After they went back in he ignored Y/n the rest of the night. And said some douche bag comments to her and Josh to seal the deal. He saw her face when he did that. He read her thoughts. It hurt him that she hated him but he had a mission and even though his thoughts were on her ass and thinking of her every waking moment. 

When they got back Jen pulled him into the room. And did her usual seducing. He did the deed and then put her to sleep.

 

**************************************************************************************

You could not help but look over at Jen and Gabriel. She was all over him. And Josh had his arms around you. You liked him. And when he went in for the kiss. You kissed back but all the while all you could think of was them stupid dreams and how good it felt in them to kiss Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel kept looking at you. You wish you could read thoughts because his face looked confused and tortured. At least that was what you read then he came back from a talk with Jen and started treating Josh and you like garbage. 

It became clear to you he was an asshole. Or damn him for getting under your skin. You was happy when it ended and you went back home. The only sucky part was that Gabriel came back and Jen and him went into the bedroom. 

They were quite loud that night. You even heard them in your room. You thought your music was loud enough to drown it out but it seemed the louder you put the volume the louder they sounded or maybe that was in your head. Damn them dreams. 

 

An half hour later it got quiet so you were glad and you went out to get a drink. As you are getting a snack you hear someone clear their throat behind you. You turn around knowing that person's sound. You dread it because of all the erotic dreams. He is in his boxers and no shirt. 

"What do you want?" You ask

"I want to talk to you." He says. 

 

"Why ? You pretty much was an ass to me all night. That is how you treat me all the time." You say

You are watching his reaction to what you are saying. You swear he looks sad. You however are still pissed at him and are still mad at him. And jealous too. 

 

He comes around and gets closer. 

"Oh come on you want to be friends with me" He says. 

"I do but everytime we get to where we talk you become a douchebag to me and say hurtful things." You say.

 

"You make me crazy and Jen well she gets jealous when I am nice to you." He says putting a hand through his wheat blond hair. You notice his eyes are swirling. Wait what you think no you imagined that. 

 

You know what he is saying is true because there are times you all talk and Jen will come in and say something to him and it is like she flips a switch and he is mean. 

"Yeah well I can't help that. I have no idea why little miss thing is jealous of me. I am not half as pretty as she is. Plus she has you why not just be happy and be nice. Instead she wants you and me miserable and everyone for that fact." You say

 

He is so close he reaches out and pulls your hair from your eyes and tucks it behind your ear. You smell his candy breath. You swear he has been eating chocolate. He then pulls you to him and hold you. You get lost in the feel of him up against you. Then he pulls back and cups your face in his hands. His lips descend upon yours and his tongue parts your lips invading your mouth. His hands roam your back and push you up against him more. It makes you feel his need. He is gifted no wonder Jen moans so loud you think. He laughs and breaks the kiss. 

"What's the matter?" You ask then you realize this is wrong and slap him. "I am just another notch on your bedpost. Stay away from me." You say . 

He pulls you to him. "No that is not why I am laughing." He says Then he sighs as you try to fight him. 

"This is wrong Gabriel. You have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend now. Let's be friends. " You say and start crying. He kissed the top of your forehead. 

Then he pulls back and looks at you "Yes I am sorry. I forgot. It is just you seem to be the most irritating and rational one of them. I just like talking to you. I let myself get caught up in the moment that's all. Plus you smell good." He said and made a weird face that made you laugh. 

"So do you. You always smell like candy." You say. You are disappointed but know that this is for the best. 

 

Gabriel looked like he wanted to say something else. Than he bite his lip and said "I think to curb her jealousy we should be friends but and I will try to be nicer. She seems to want me to be mean. I just don't want her to know that I like talking to you. Of course I am a little drunk too." He said trying to a joke. 

You slap him and then he pulls you in for another passionate kiss that makes the first one look tame. You legs feel like jelly and you feel like you will pass out from the heat that you two are generating. Then he breaks the kiss. 

"I shouldn't have done that" He says 

You run into your room and lock the door. You pray he does not come after you. And he doesn't. What were you two thinking???? You sleep that night with no dreams. Thank God. 

 

***************************************************************************

Gabriel watched you run to the room. It was for the best. What was he thinking??. When you were in the room he wanted you so damn much it took over him tonight. Making him kiss you twice. 

He wanted to go after you and make love to you and make you forget the selfish Josh but he was on a mission and damn it. He had to do this. 

 

He sighed then went into the room where Jen was fast asleep. How long would this take. He did not know but he was hoping not long. He did not know how long he could resist you. 

 

*********************************************************************************

The next few weeks made your head spin. Josh got serious fast and you two were inseparable. Gabriel and you avoided each other. You never talked about the one night. And you were slowly thinking maybe you dreamt it. 

 

Josh was getting more and more handsy. And you were getting more and more to where you wanted him. You knew the boy was gifted. Hell you could feel when you guys made out. Then you all got trashed one night and you ended up going all the way. 

Josh was quick though. A little too quick. You moaned ok you exaggerated because you knew Gabriel and Jen were still making out on the couch and they could hear everything. 

Then Josh passed out. What was weird is that you thought it would be longer and also that he was not that drunk. You lay there disappointed and You can not sleep. You are tipsy but drunk. You go out to the living room and find it empty. Oh well Gabriel and Jen must have went at it in her room. Then you get a drink. 

You feel like well damn it you decide to pour yourself another drink. 

"You can pour me one too there princess." Gabriel says

You turn around and see him. And nope he looks mad. You shake your head. You pour him a drink. 

 

"So how was Josh. I heard the moaning. It was really short ." Gabriel said smiling like he knew something she didn't. 

 

"Why do you care you have a girlfriend? You are acting like a jealous man." You say and down another drink. 

Gabriel took the drink you handed him and downed it. Then he came up to you and pushed you lightly up against the wall and His mouth kissed yours passionately. You felt like a million stars just light up in your body. When he breaks the kiss. You both look like that kiss affected you. 

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" You say 

Then he pulls you in for another kiss and he places you on the counter so he can have you at his height. Then you feel his fingers pull up your t-shirt and you feel him touch your breasts. You moan. There are chills going up and down your body. 

 

You grab his ass and push yourself into him. Gabriel moans in your ear. 

"OMG woman I want you " He moans

You suddenly hear him snap his fingers and you feel a bed underneath you. You have to be dreaming you are thinking. 

"Don't wake me " You moan. As he lifts your shirt up and kisses down your chest. He captures one of your breasts in his mouth and you feel like you are floating. Your fingers tangle in his hair. He kisses down your tummy and pulls off you panties. His fingers dive into you and then his tongue and mouth lick you. Making you explode and feel like you melted into a million particles. It is delicious. 

 

You curl your toes and moan loudly. You beg him to take you. 

He lifts your legs and enters driving home his huge manhood in to you. He goes faster and faster. You both explode and lay there afterwards. You pass out. 

 

Gabriel holds you for a little while. 

"Damn woman I hate this." Gabriel says

He kisses you and you snuggle closer. He wants to stay there but he snaps you in your own bed with Josh. 

*****************************************************************

You wake up and realize it was dream. But damn it felt so real.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel was alone throwing footballs on the field. This is what he did when he was confused. There was a plan. He had to stick by it. Now Y/N had come into his life and messed his plans all up. He had to make Jen believe he was in love with her. Then when she cheated on him. Which he knew she was doing. And with Josh to boot. She would get her just desserts and so would Josh. Gabriel had stopped killing for the time being he would just make them pay in another way. 

 

And He had fallen for Y/n hard. She was sweet and just honest. Now She was all he thought about as the ball sailed through the air and Michael caught it. 

 

"Why are you here so much now?" Michael said throwing back the football. 

 

"I am trying to get away from the shallow people have to punish." Gabriel said 

 

"Then don't punish them. I am glad you did not kill any this time. You are not our father Gabriel" Michael said. 

 

"Neither are you" Gabriel said "Why are you here what is your mission?" 

 

"Now you know I can not tell you that. I can say you need to be careful. And why I am here I guess you will find out soon enough. " Michael said being cryptic like always. 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "This is getting old between you and Dad never telling me what is going on" Gabriel said . He had always been thrown in the middle. 

 

Michael sighed. "Gabriel who's fault is that?" Michael asked he was getting mad. 

 

"Whatever" Gabriel said returning to throwing balls and heard his brother leave. 

 

*******************************************************************************

Y/n knew your dreams were getting out of control with Gabriel in them everytime and you swore you smelled his candy smell in your room all the time now. Let alone taste it on your lips. Then the dreams stopped and Josh started pulling away. Which was for the best. 

 

It was one of those nights that she was alone and it was raining. It had been a few weeks since the last dream. You were in a tank top and boxers. You heard someone knock on the door and you opened it to find Gabriel soaken wet. 

He had this look on his face. You bite your lips Then let him in. 

"What are you doing here? Jen is not home I thought she was with you." You say and look at him funny. 

"No but I think I know where she is and I want you to come with me. We are going to give them two what they deserve." Gabriel said looking weirdly at you. 

 

"Ok fine I will get dressed." You say. You go into your bedroom and then come out a few minutes later. You are dressed and ready to go. Gabriel grabs your hand and then you lock up. Suddenly, He has a umbrella and helps you to his car which he opens the door and lets you in. 

 

Gabriel drives to the make out point and you see Josh's car. 

"Why is Josh here?" You ask

"Why do you think?" Gabriel says looking at you. 

You feel weird. You know why. You had a feeling when Jen left that night. What was weird you did not care. You were so obsessed with Gabriel. None of it mattered anymore. 

"What are you going to do?" You ask

"I am going to take pictures and post them all over the school so both of them are embarrassed. " Gabriel said. He wanted to do more they deserved more for the meanness they did to other people. It was not just this. 

Gabriel told her to stay in the car no matter what and he disappeared. She saw flashes of light in the car and then he came running up and hopped in the car and He took off. 

"What did you do and why did they not come after you?" You asked "And where are we going?" 

Gabriel looked at you. "You know where we are going. I am taking you to my home." Gabriel said taking your hand and kissing it. 

You feel like you are going to faint. His lips on your hand are too much. 

 

You look over at him and he raises his eyebrows at you. 

 

"Were they dreams Gabriel?" You ask hoping he says no. He just smiles and turns on a long lonely road. 

 

He drives up a long driveway and you look upon a huge mansion that you guys are approaching. 

"Wow" You say as he pulls up. He hits the garage and you guys drive inside. Then as you step out. He gets out of his side and leads you up the stairs. To a beautiful house with thick carpet. You take off your shoes as you step inside. He does too. 

Then he leads you upstairs to a huge bedroom which you know is his. You feel weird . You have dreamt of this room. 

 

This whole room is red . The bed sheets are satin and velvet lines the walls. 

He watches you and he comes towards you with a drink. You drink it down. You feel the warmth in your belly . Then he pours himself another one and hands you a second. 

You feel drunk and then weird. He kisses you in a long sensual kiss and it feels so damn good. Your whole body is one fire. You hear his fingers snap as you close your eyes and let his kisses do their magic. You feel his hands all over you. You hands slid down and grab his ass. 

He pushed into you and you feel how hard he is. 

You feel his breath on your ears and then his lips and teeth nibble at them. He kisses you down your neck making you feel weak with want for him. 

You moan his name "oh Gabriel" 

 

He then opens your shirt and unsnaps your bra. You feel his lips and tongue on your breast. He takes it into his mouth and your feel your whole body lite up. You feel like you are drowning in a sea. You entangle your fingers in his hair. His hands go down and push your pants and undies down. And he snaps his fingers and you feel naked and His lips and hands travel down to your core. 

 

His hot breath is on your thigh as his fingers dive into your hot zone. His tongue buried itself in you and he goes deeper and deeper. You feel yourself let go and a delicious wave of euphoria comes over you. You feel him come up and his manhood is at your entrance he pushes into you and he fills you up in every way possible. 

He goes slowly at first and then you both become lustful and greedy not wanting to slow down. 

You both go faster and faster pusher off each other. Kissing and biting each other in an animal way. Then he covers your eyes and you feel a white hot heat enter you. You feel like a million stars exploded in you. Then he moans your name and he uncovers your eyes and pulls you to him. 

 

You look up at him "Please do not make me think this is a dream. Please let me remember and stay all night." You beg him. He smiles and kisses your forehead. Then you fall asleep. 

 

Gabriel gets up and walks to the bar. The window is open on the balcony and he looks over as a cool breeze come in. He sees Michael who does not look happy and he walks in and grabs him. 

"What did you do to my ward you son of a bitch?" Michael said grabbing him by the shirt. 

"What? Your what?" Gabriel asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you just say?" Gabriel said his face turning white. What Michael said just made him stop and realize what that statement meant. It was one of two things both not good. 

 

"Come on you remember what wards are to angels. Or did you forget?" Michael asked

 

Gabriel pored himself a drink and culped it down. "No which kind of ward is she?" Gabriel asked not really wanting to know but he knew he had to ask. 

 

"She is a special ward. One that will help with us in the fight. You interfering with her will change things. Or knowing you. You already have how could you?" Michael said

 

"I did not know the girl I had a crush on was your ward. You might want to keep it down she is sleeping in the next room." Gabriel said smiled remembering how beautiful you were when he finally got to be with you openly and not make you forget. 

 

"Yes I know why do you think I am here? I do not want to be here in your porno mansion but she is special Gabriel. You have to know that. Just let me erase her mind. That would put things right again you know." Michael said

 

"I can't she is so very special to me. And here is the thing she likes me for me." Gabriel said. He had already erased everyone's memory of him. He had set things right again. 

 

"She is needed you are being selfish." Michael said knowing when he could and couldn't talk to Gabriel. This was one of them moments. She was a toy to Gabriel. He thought. He would get bored. He had seen how Gabriel was with women. Then Michael snapped his fingers and disappeared. 

 

Gabriel pulled his hands through his hair. He knew by special ward Michael meant she had special powers. He also knew he had angered Michael. So Michael would not be back at least for a little while.

 

Gabriel walked back into the room she was not lying on the bed. He heard the shower running. Gabriel walked towards the shower he saw her outline and opened the door. She had her back towards him. Gabriel knew from the minute he saw her he was hooked. Now watching her wash made him just want to take her and run. His brothers were always ruining stuff for him. 

Instead, He decided to have fun. He took a lofa and soaped it up. And then he slid it down your back. You felt the sensation of it going down your back. Gabriel just made you feel so damn alive. You felt his hot breath on the back of your neck his lips followed. He kissed down your neck and then your shoulders. 

 

He then turned you around and kissed your lips deeply. You were overtaken by passion. You then felt him lift you up and enter you. He pushed you up against the wall of the shower. You straddled him and rode him as he took you to new heights of ecstasy. You felt every inch of his being. He made you close your eyes and you felt a white hot light go into you. Your body felt like it would explode into a million pieces. Then You heard him call out your name. 

 

He carried you to the bed. And started kissing you some more. You did not want it to end. And you kissed down his body too. Gabriel tried to turn you so he could be in charge but you were not having it. You kissed down his body nibbling on his nipples. Gabriel started laughing. 

"That tickles but feels good." Gabriel said. 

You then kissed down his belly and got to his manhood. It was so smooth and beautiful. You took it into your mouth. You licked it and sucked it like a lollipop. Gabriel grabbed your hair and pushed you more into him. He moaned out your name. 

Then he begged you to let him take care of you. You gave in. And switched places with him. Gabriel took his time with you. Kissing and licking your ears and nibbling down your neck. He knew that drove you crazy. 

 

Then He licked his way down to your breasts. He worshipped them. He took his time and made you moan. He then kissed his way down your tummy as he worked his fingers in you. His tongue found your clit and sucked on it while his fingers worked their magic. Your hips pushed back towards him. 

Gabriel savored every moan of yours. You begged him to take you. 

He then lifted you up and put you on top on him. You both grinded into each other. You were acting like horny teenagers. 

You two pushed into each other. You felt a white hot heat go through you. It was like Gabriel knew you closed your eyes or maybe he had made you whatever the case. Gabriel had shared his grace with you. He did not share his big secret with you. 

You had a secret of your own. 

You knew he was an angel. 

You two lay there until you fell asleep. 

Gabriel got out of bed and walked to the patio. He knew Michael was there. 

 

"What do you want Michael?" Gabriel asked

"You know what you did you stupid son of a bitch." Michael said He was so angry he could not contain himself. 

Gabriel ducked his punch. 

Michael threw another one. They both started fighting. 

"Why did you do that?" Michael asked

"I love her Michael" Gabriel said

"So you gave her no choice she has no idea what that will do to her body." Michael said

You woke up hearing them fighting and walked out at that time. 

"What?" You say

They both turned to you. They were both shocked you had heard what Michael had just said.


End file.
